seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Red snake
|type = |log = ?? |affiliation = N/A }} Introduction Red snake '''is a series of islands connected by underwater seismic tunnels located in the east side of the New world. It is inhabited by several repile species due to its swamplike climate and geography. Not many people have ever visited the islands because it is the breedinggrounds of a '''Gorgon familiy. History Not much is known about the islands, first record of it was made in the 12th century by a fisherman you came home telling a story of a burning sea with dark smoke coming out of the water. Later research set the day of birth of the islands on that exact day. According to scientist the magma of an underwater vulcano would form the base of the islands. Now, nearly 400 years later, at the time of the current storyline sand and dirt that came from the sea turned the dead stone into a paradiselike group of islands where the weather is always sunny and the temperature never goes beneath 20 degrees Celcius. According to old tale, somewhere between the 14th and the 15th Century a family shipped off from a nearby Winter island to start a new home with better weather. After their first shipoff their family has not ever heard of them again. Once the family eldest ordered a search party, thirthy of the family strongest men shipped off to search for the family. Only two of them returned three weeks later, telling story of finding the family turned to stone with petrified looks on their faces. The family eldest ordered a prohebition to enter the island from then on, ordering everyone to transfer the story from father to son, mother to daughter. The believes that this is where the story of the origionated from. During the golden pirate age, many ships got lost around the islands, building a myth of a great treasure build by the Gorgons from the loot out of all their concored ships. At some point in time a pirate returned to town claiming to have befriended a Gorgon that told that the total sum would be worth over 750.000.000 beli. Geography Due to the base of the island being made of magma turned into stone, the only plantlife is build out of pine like trees, needing very little rooting. Beneath the small lumps of island above surface a network of seismic chimneys forms a connection to the islands. Myths The islandgroup thanks it name to numerous claims of passing sailors and pirates that they have seen a 40 metre long red snake laying in the waters, traveling trough the seismic chimneys. Other tales are of sailors claiming that their lookouts turned to stone after looking trough their binocular. Building up the myth of an 40 metre long red scaled basilisk living in the vulcanic waters of the islandgroup named Red Snake Wildlife * Common Snapping turtle * Aligator Snapping turtle * Horned Sea turtle * Giant blind gecko * Five legged fire salamander * Black-belt Anaconda Category:Anesitas Category:Island